Red Hood's Intro Quotes (Teen Titans vs X-Men 2)
VS. Captain Cold Captain Cold: The perfume is kind of strong, Jason. Red Hood: Have you been using too much deodorant? Captain Cold: No. It's soap. VS. Daken Red Hood: Dick sent a child to take me on? Daken: I am more than enough to slit your throat,Jason Todd. Red Hood: Come and try. ---- Red Hood: Dick sent a child to take me on? Daken: I think I can handle a drugged child. Red Hood: You made your last mistake. VS. Deathstroke Red Hood: The regime is your fault, Slade. Deathstroke: Destroying Bayville wasn't in your plans, Jason? Red Hood: There were innocents and children there. VS. Hope Red Hood: I don't need to read your mind to know your secrets. Hope: I have nothing to hide. Red Hood: Except for the lies you tell for Cable. VS. Killer Frost Killer Frost: The perfume is kind of strong, Jason? Red Hood: I can say the same of you, Killer Frost. Killer Frost: I was preparing it for Barry. VS. Nightwing Nightwing: What do you expect to prove,Jason? Red Hood: That I'm the best Boy Wonder around,Dick. Nightwing: Bruce would disagree. ---- Red Hood: You and Bruce failed with Gotham City. Nightwing: And you think you didn't,Jason? Red Hood: I won't fail this city anymore. ---- Red Hood: Go back to Bludhaven,Dick. Nightwing: Batman already has a successor he needs. Red Hood: But not the successor he deserves. VS. Quicksilver Red Hood: Barry was faster than that. Quicksilver: Please, I'm WAY faster than he is. Red Hood: Let's see if you can heal faster then. VS. Ravager Red Hood: Rose Wilson. Ravager: Jason Todd. Red Hood: Let's see if you bleed. VS. Robin Red Hood: Ra's al Ghul raised me from the dead. Robin: Ra's al Ghul raised me in life. Red Hood: At least we both agree that he was better than Bruce. ---- Red Hood: Bruce was an idiot letting the criminals live. Robin: Something we can both agree on. Red Hood: But I can't agree to let Jean live! ---- Red Hood: What makes you think you're better than me? Robin: I wasn't killed by the Joker. Red Hood: That's it! You're dead meat! ---- Robin: Jason Todd... Red Hood: Damian Wayne... Robin: Time to find out who's the best Robin. VS. Rogue Red Hood: You remind me of Poison Ivy. Rogue: Is she beautiful like me? Red Hood: And insane too. ---- Red Hood: Awaiting for your next victim,Rogue. Rogue: Trying to have a date. Red Hood: You just scored a fight. VS. Taskmaster Red Hood: You have been a good boy,Taskmaster. Taskmaster: But I'm sick of working for a deadbeat. Red Hood: Let's see if you bleed. VS. Terra Terra: You're a murderer, Jason! Red Hood: At least I didn't kill Beast Boy! Terra: YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THAT!!! ---- Red Hood: There's "far" and there's "too far". Terra: I regret nothing. Red Hood: I used to think the same thing... ---- Terra: I've beaten street thugs tougher than you are. Red Hood: Someone's desperate for approval. Terra: Fine. If that's how you want to play... ---- Red Hood: Last warning: back off! Terra: What if I say "no"? Red Hood: Let's see if you bleed. VS. X-23 X-23: You must be Jason Todd. Red Hood: How did you know it? X-23: By your arrogance, mainly. Category:Quotes Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men 2